Patent Document 1 describes a battery assembly, which is an example of a battery module that dissipates the heat of battery cells with heat transfer plates.
In the battery assembly of Patent Document 1, electric cells are arranged in series. Heat transfer plates are sandwiched between adjacent ones of the electric cells. Each heat transfer plate has the shape of the letter L as viewed from above and includes a first heat exchange surface portion, which is sandwiched between the adjacent electric cells, and a second heat exchange surface portion, which is located on the outer side of an end of the electric cell and in contact with a side surface of the electric cell.